<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is madness by ThunderCloud46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659587">This is madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCloud46/pseuds/ThunderCloud46'>ThunderCloud46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The kitten and The wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic!Robotnik, Fluff, M/M, Wolf!stone, expiriments with robotnik, i kinda just put myself onto ivo, stone being supportive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCloud46/pseuds/ThunderCloud46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Stone trusts Robotnik with his life and drinks something without thinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The kitten and The wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stone get your ass here." Robotnik called from his lab.</p><p>"I'm making lattes, I'll be there in a second." Stone called back.</p><p>"God that annoying idiot, I want to show him something and he just- ah hello Stone now drink this." Robotnik told him when stone entered the lab. Stone drank the substance that was handed to him. Fear settled into him as he realised what he had done.</p><p>"Sir, what was in that?" Stone asked starting to feel slightly weird.</p><p>"Hmm let me write something down." Robotnik spun back to his workspace but got interrupted by a, bark? "Stone have you bought our dog to- stone? Oh my goodness it's worked!! Well of course works I tried it, dumbass."</p><p>Stone has turned into an Alexander Archipelago black wolf. His tail wagging behind him whilst looking at his boss.</p><p>"I think I have some of your dog toys about." Ivo said as he went to find them. Stone brings their dog Shadow to work when Ivo is having a particularly bad day. Whether he admits it or not, hes glad that Stone brings Shadow on those days. "Here they are!" Ivo exclaimed and squeaked one of the toys. Stones ears perked up and sprinted to the sound. "You want this? Fetch." Ivo said with a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when he realised they're at the lab, that means dangerous objects. "Frick!" Ivo panicked but calmed down when the wolf returned in one piece. "Don't scare me like that stone!" Ivo scolded him. </p><p>They moved to the relaxation room where no one can get hurt. Stone seemed to be having fun. He was bouncing, running around and also licking Ivos face to which he did not argue. Eventually Aban wore himself out and slumped against Ivo. They sat on the sofa whilst Ivo sctratched the back of stones ears. He secretly wish to keep Stone like this but he did want his Agent back. Ivo looked around the relaxation room, it was once neat and tidy with light hung up, beanbags on the floor but now it was a mess. Now instead of a sensory room, it was more of a sensory overload room. Ivo closed his eyes and snuggled against the wolf. "Just a few minutes." Ivo mumbled into Abans fur.</p><p>It was 3 hours later that Ivo awoke from his nap. Agent Stone was back to himself again and already cleaning up the mess. </p><p>"Hey cutie." Aban smiled when he saw that his doctor was awake. The doctor grumbled and held his arms out. Aban placed the cleaning supplies down and let Ivo curl into him. "Shall we go home?" Aban offered. Ivo nodded.</p><p>Ivo signed to Stone 'You look cute as a wolf, a lot of work but adorable'</p><p>Stone smiled at his doctor, his boyfriend. Today was too much for Ivo but he handled it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>